The present application is directed to blister card packaging structures and, more particularly, to trap sealing blister card packaging structures incorporating an inner frame stiffener.
Various consumer goods, such as pharmaceuticals, software, electronics, health and beauty products and the like, may be packaged in trap sealing blister packages. Trap sealing blister packages traditionally have been formed by sealing a flanged blister between two cards. The cards often are provided with a printable surface marked with various indicia.
For security and aesthetic reasons, the cards typically are formed from relatively high gauge, heavy weight materials, such as paperboard. However, the use of such high gauge, heavy weight materials may substantially increase the cost of trap sealing blister packages.
Accordingly, there is a need for a blister card packaging structure capable of meeting security and aesthetic requirements while providing reduced costs.